Catch the ball 2!
by Ggs Satoru
Summary: A grande corrida entre os Dourados está de volta! COMPLETO::CAP 2 ON!
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! Estou eu com a fic CATCH THE BALL 2! A grande corrida entre os Dourados! E como já sabem, Saint Seiya não é meu! É de Masami Kurumada-sama! E sim, é MUITO IMPORTANTE que leia a primeira fic! (Vai no meu perfil que você encontra, logicamente.)

No more, VAMOS LÁ!

**CATCH THE BALL 2!**

Em mais um dia maravilhoso do santuário... Os pássaros cantavam m-

...: Toma! *Joga uma pedra no passarinho* HUAHUAHUAHUA! TOMA! *Joga outra*

Narradora (Ggs Satoru): Hey! Então é você, né? Ò.ó

...: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA Então você descobriu... *Toque da saga de Hades (pãpãpapãaaaaaa...pararã... tan tan... tan tan...)* E o que vai fazer? *parãpapãaaaa paraã rã...tan tan... tan tan...*

Narradora: Simples... *Enche os pulmões* MUUUUUU! Ô MUUUUU!

Kiki: NÃO! TÁ! TÁ! PAREI! *Corre*

Naradora: *Sorriso malígno*

Bem... Os pássaros cantavam maravilhosimente pelos céus, algumas pessoas já começavam o seu dia, alguns cavaleiros dourados estavam treinado na arena...

Treinando?

* * *

><p><em>'Olá cavaleiros e amazonas de Atena! Estamos aqui com mais uma corrida entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro! Vamos às apresentações! O primeiro é o cavaleiro de Áries: Mu!'<em>

- Oi! *Acena*

_'Para quem assistiu a outra corrida: Ele já está bem melhor do acontecimento no final! Por isso, os torcedores de Áries não precisam se preocupar!'_

E para quem não se lembra...

"_- Mu já está perto da linha! Ele se aproxima mais... Mais... Os outros cavaleiros aceleram e- MAS O QUEEEEEE? ELES PULAM EM CIMA DE ÁRIES! QUE ZONAA! _"

* * *

><p>Torcida de Áries.:<p>

Shion: Vamos lá! Isso não vai te prejudicar em nada! Você suportou as piores dores que alguem poderia sentir! E não desistiu! Não vai ser agora que voltarás atrás! Confio em você, meu discípulo. Porque você é muito forte e é o ... (Todos da torcida e Mu: ... *Enxugando as lágrimas*)... ORGULHO DO MESTRE! \o/

Kiki e Mu: ...

_'_

* * *

><p><em>O segundo é o cavaleiro de Touro: Aldebaran! Forte como sempre, é um dos favoritos para a vitória!'<em>

-Fala, galera! *Acena*

* * *

><p>Torcida de Touro.:<p>

Todos: DEBA! DEBA *Bate palmas* DEBA! DEBA! *Bate palmas*

* * *

><p>-VALEU POVO! =D<p>

_'O terceiro é o cavaleiro de Gêmeos: Saga! Um ótimo concorrente!'_

-Oi pessoal! ^^*Acena*

* * *

><p>Torcida de Gêmeos (totalmente silenciosa pela surpresa)<p>

_' E a novidade da nossa corrida! O quarto cavaleiro é o outro cavaleiro de Gêmeos: KANON!'_

Torcida de Gêmeos.:

-EEEEEEEHHH! \o/

(Mu: -Agora você aprendeu, não é mesmo Saga? *sorri sínico*

Saga: - Pois é... ¬¬

Aldebaram: -*Meio sem graça* É... Vamos lá cara, deixa o Saga pra lá... ele já recebeu o castigo.)

* * *

><p><em>'O quinto cavaleiro é Death Mask de Câncer!'<em>

-Fala ae!

* * *

><p>Torcida de Cancer:<p>

Todos: DEATH MASK! DEATH MASK! DEATH MASK! DEATH MASK! DEATH MASK! DEATH MASK!

Nachi: Vamos láaa! Agora você consegue!

* * *

><p><em>'O sexto cavaleiro é Aiolia de leão!'<em>

-Vamos lá! Torcida de Leão, quero ouvir!

* * *

><p>Torcida de Leão.:<p>

-AIOLIA É O MELHOR! AIOLIA É O MELHOR! AIOLIA É O MELHOR! AIOLIA É O MELHOR!

Ikki: - Vamos lá, Aiolia! Honre a nossa torcida! O espírito da Fênix está com você!

* * *

><p><em>'O sétimo é cavaleiro é Shaka de Virgem, o Homem mais Próximo de Deus!"<em>

-A vitória, assim como o mal, é relativa...

* * *

><p>Torcida de Virgem.:<p>

-Errr... VAI SHAKA! VOCÊ CONSEGUE!

Shun: -Errr... Vai, mestre Shaka!

* * *

><p><em>'O oitavo cavaleiro é libra: DOHKO!'<em>

- Olá! ^^

* * *

><p>Torcida de Libra.:<p>

-DOHKO! DOHKO! DOHKO!

Shiryu: Vai mestre! Você consegue! O senhor é o melhor!

Shunrei: *Olhando para Shiryu* É sim... *¬*

* * *

><p><em>'O nono cavaleiro é Escorpião: MILO!'<em>

- Fala! ;D *Nesse momento, várias mulheres desmaiam*

* * *

><p>Torcida de Escorpião.:<p>

Radamanthys: Vai Scorpio! Não me decepione!

Mulheres da torcida de Escorpião: É... *¬*

* * *

><p><em>'O décimo Cavaleiro é Sargitário: AIOLOS!'<em>

-Olá!

Aiolia: Mano! Boa Sorte! Mas espera... Se o Olos tiver boa sorte, eu perco... Mas eu quero que ele tenha sorte... Mas eu quero ganhar...Mas...

Cavaleiros de Ouro: CHEGAAA!

Aiolia: Hey! Ò.ó

* * *

><p>Torcida de Sargitário.:<p>

Todos: AEEE!

Seiya: Vamos lá! Você consegue! Por Athena!

Saori *Eu não sei o sígno dela, mas ela está ai para acompanhar Seiya*: Isso, Seiya! *-*

Cavaleiros e Amazonas: ¬.¬

* * *

><p><em>'O décimo primeiro cavaleiro é CAPRICÓRNIO: SHURA!'<em>

- _Hola!_

* * *

><p>Torcida de Capricórnio.:<p>

Todos: SHURA! SHURA!

Ban: -VAMOS SHURAAAA!

*Alasca: Tudo tranquilo, até que se ouve ecoar: SHURAAAA...RAAAA...aaaa...*

Ggs Satoru: Meus ouvidos... X.x

Ban: O que faz aqui Autora? Você não deveria estar na de Á-

Ggs Satoru: Eu sou Capricorniana u.ú

Ban: Ah tá... ENTÃO O SHURA VAI GANHAR?

*Alasca: GANHAR? AR...ar...*

Ggs Satoru: X.X (Se recompõe) Quem sabe...? *Ar Misterioso*

* * *

><p><em>'O décimo segundo cavaleiro é Aquario: KAMUS!'<em>

-Olá.

* * *

><p>Torcida de Aquário.:<p>

-KAAAAAMUUUUUS! KAAAAAMUUUUUS! KAAAAAMUUUUUS!

Isaak: Mestre!

Hyoga: MESTREEE! \o/

* * *

><p><em>'E o décimo terceiro cavaleiro é AFRODITE DE PEIXES!'<em>

- Oiiiii! Como vão, lindos?

* * *

><p>Torcida de Peixes.:<p>

-*Mulheres*DITE! DITE! DITE!

-*Homens*Peixes! Peixes!

*Afrodite se vira para uma mulher que estava pulando na sua torcida e acena*

Mulher: AAAAAAAAHHHHH! *¬* *Desmaia*

Afrodite: Ufa... ú.ú

* * *

><p><em>'Muito bem, Cavaleiros. As regras são as mesmas. Vocês devem chegar na bola, que está a alguns metros adiante. Quem cruzar a linha de chegada primeiro e COM A BOLA: Vence!<em>

Kanon: Muito bem... Vou ganhar de novo! *Estala os dedos*

Saga: Hunpf!

Deba: Vamos lá... Foco... Foco...

_'Preparados?'_

-SIM!

_'Então é 3...2...1... JÁ!'_

Os Cavaleiros desparam.

É... Essa corrida promete...

**CONTINUA!**

* * *

><p>Yo! Tudo bem? Tudo na boaaaaaaaaaaaa?<p>

Ggs Satoru: Yo! Espero que essa maluca não esteja espantnado vocês desta página! ¬¬

Ggs-san: Hey! _Yo solo estoy a saludar!_

Ggs Satoru: ENFIM, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! E ele foi uma introdução...-

Ggs-san: Como podem perceber *lixando as unhas*

Ggs Satoru: COMO EU IA DIZENDO, espero que gostem^^ E eu acho que o próximo demora x.x

Ggs-san: Sabe como é, né? Período de provas... -.-

Ggs Satoru: É... Mas então, é só isso mesmo! MANDEM REVIEWS PLEASE! *-*

Ggs-san: Isso ae! Tchau!

Ggs Satoru: Bye! o/

**_Ggs Satoru- 12/04/11_**

Ggs-san: E você, já sentiu o cosmo?

Ggs Satoru: -.-


	2. Chapter 2 final

YO MINNAAAAAA! \o/ Estamos aqui com o CAPÍTULO DOIS de CATCH THE BALL 2! (Tipo, se você tiver clicado na fic errada... Esse aviso te ajudará! xD Mas duvido muito você parar no CAP 2 -.-)

Mas então, fiquem com as emoções desta corrida doida, produzida por essa autora doida, que usa (para o bem *-*) os persdonagens do Anime/Mangá Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada-sama!

Então é isso, minna!

No more, VAMOS LÁ!

* * *

><p><em>'-JÁ!'<em>

Os cavaleiros desparam.

_'E comeeeeeeeeeeeeça a corridas dos Dourados! Acompanhe comigo: Death Mask parece ter a liderança, apenas a alguns centrímetros de Aiolos! Death Mask acelera, enquanto Aiolos vai ficando um pouco mais pra trás! Aiolos acelera, mas Saga avança e... e... PASSA AIOLOS!'_

-IUHUUUU! BYE AIOLOS!

-SAGAAAAA EU TE PEEEEGOOOOOooooo...!

_'Enquanto Aiolos tenta reconquistar o segundo lugar, Death Mask se aproxima da bola!'_

-YEAH! A BOLA! *Chega perto da bola*

_'Death Mask chega na bola e... PEGA A BOLA! DEATH MASK É O LIDER DA CORRIDA, AGORA!'_

Aiolos: Shit!

* * *

><p>Torcida de Cancer.:<p>

Todos: AAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Nachi: *Cantando "We are the champions"*

* * *

><p><em>'Death Mask corre com a bola! Está em primeiro lugar! Enquanto isso, Saga e Aiolos se aproximam! Vejam, mais atrás também está se definindo as posições! Aiolia em quarto! Shaka em quinto! Dohko em sexto! Milo em sétimo!... EM SEXTO , QUINTO, QUARTO, TERCEIRO E SEGUNDO! MILO EM SEGUNDO! O.O'<em>

-BYE, MINNA-SAN! =P

Saga, Aiolos, Aiolia, Shaka e Dohko: MILOOO! Ò.ó EU TE PEGOOOOOoooo...!

_'Milo agora está se aproximando de Death Mask! Death Mask continua como lider da corrida! Death Mask corre, acelera e... PARA? O.O'_

* * *

><p>Torcida de Peixes.:<p>

-HUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUA! XDDDD

Todos: O.O MYU? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

Myu: Ora eu... Paralisei ele =P

* * *

><p>Torcida de Cancer.:<p>

Todos (apreensivos)

Nachi: NOOOOOOO! VAMOS MAAAAAAASK! POR ZEEEEEEEEUUUUUS! COOOOOOOORREEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>Torcida de Capricórnio.:<p>

Todos: VAMOOOS SHURA!

Ban: Pô autora, o shura nem em sétimo tá ¬¬ Pra que mostrar nossa torcida?

Ggs Satoru: Ora "pra que?"... Para eu narrar... Pode? XDDDDDD Então tá! Can-cahan!

**"Nesse momento, Death Mask de Cancer se encontra em uma má situação. Foi paralisado por Myu de Borboleta e agora corre o risco de perder a bola *se controla* para Milo de Escorpião. Apreensão toma conta dos Torcedores do sígno de Câncer, pois seu representante está á alguns centímetros de perder a liderança."**

Ggs Satoru: huahauhuahuahuahua XDDDDDDD

Ban: ^^'''

Nachi *Torcida de Câncer*: ¬¬

* * *

><p><em>'Death Mask se encontra em maus lençóis! Milo chega perto de Mask e... Mas espera! O QUE É ISSO? O.O UM VENTO SUPER FORTE CHEGA NA PISTA E MANDAM MILO E DEATH MASK DIRETO PARA A LINHA DE CHEGADA! E QUEM PEGA A BOLA É... SAGAAA deeeee GÊMEOOOS!'<em>

* * *

><p>Torcida de Gêmeos.:<p>

-ISSOOO! \o/ SA-GA! SA-GA! KA-NON! KA-NON!

* * *

><p>.;Pista;.<p>

-IUHUUU! FIRST! XDDDDD

- ORA SEU! NÃO GANHARÁ ESSA CORIDA, SAGAAAAAAAAAA! Ò.Ò

-Então tenta me tirar daqui, ô da flecha! XDDDDDD

- ¬¬ grrr...

* * *

><p>Torcida de Virgem.:<p>

-HUAHUAHUHAUHUAHUAHUAH! XDDDDDD

Todos: SHUN! O que você fez?

Shun: Livrei nosso representante de dois obstáculos! u.u

Torcida: o.o Tá bem, neh...

Shun: _'Tolos'_ XDDDD

* * *

><p>.;Pista;.<p>

_'Saga corre muito rápido! Será que Aiolos alcança? Mas esperem... Aiolia de Leão se aproxima e... UMA ULTRAPASSAGEM! AIOLIA DE LEÃO PAAAAAAAAAASSA AIOLOS! E SE APROXIMA DE SAGA! E MAIS! DOHKO DE LIBRA E MU DE ÁRIES PASSAM SHAKA E AIOLOS! E AGORA DISPUTAM O TERCEIRO LUGAAAAAAR!'_

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso:<p>

* * *

><p>Útimos:<p>

Milo: Aaah cara ¬¬ Segunda corrida e SEGUNDA VEZ JOGADO NA LINHA DE LARGADA! ¬¬

Death Mask: ¬¬ Que merda, não?

* * *

><p>Meio:<p>

Kamus: AAHHH! VAMOS! *Se controla* _Bien_, vamos acelerar mais.

Deba: É... Vamos!

Shura: Autora _hija de una-_

**-COMÉQUIÉ, SHURA DE CAPRICÓRNIO?**

- Er... Brincadeira^^''' Mas eu represento seu sígno! Por que não sou o líder da corrida?

**-Porque você não corre mais que eles, oras** *Aponta para os 6 dourados que estão mais a frente* **Que outra explicação teria? o.O **

- ora, sua... ¬¬

Dite: Calma, vocês!

Shura: COMO CALMA?

Dite: Ah, quer saber? FUI! *Acelera*

Kanon: Eu também! FUI! *Segue Afrodite*

Torcida de Leão.:

Ikki: aaaaaaaaaarrrrrgh! CHEGA! VAMO LOGO AIOLIA! Ò.ó

_'Saga e Aiolia! Aiolia e Saga! Uma dispuuuta acerraaaaaadaaaa! Mas Saga ainda está com a bola! Saga corre! Saga acelera! Aiolia segue! Ai- MAIS O QUEEEEE? ALGO ATINGE SAGA! A bola cai e quem pega é... AIOLIA DE LEÃO!'_

-YEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHH!

* * *

><p>Torcida de Leão.:<p>

Todos: YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ikki*Com um sorriso de canto, sussura*: Ave... Fênix.

* * *

><p>.;Pista;.<p>

Saga: ouch... x.x(Caído)

_'Acompanhe comigo! Aiolia em primeiro, Dohko e Mu disputando os segundo e terceiro lugares, Aiolos em quarto, Shaka em quinto, Afrodite em sexto, Kanon em sétimo, Kamus em oitavo, Aldebaran em nono, Shura em décimo _(Ggs-san: -Coveniente... Não? Ggs Satoru: - SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI DAQUIIIIIIIIII! Ò.Ó) _Milo em décimo primeiro e Death Mask em décimo segundo, os dois últimos acabam de passar Saga, que é atendido fora da pista e está em décimo terceiro!'_

Mu: AARRRGHHH! SSAAAAI DOOOHKOOOO!

Dohko: Nem pensar, moleque! EU vou ganhar!

Mu: Isso é o que vamos ver... *Olha para platéia*

* * *

><p>Torcida de Áries.:<p>

Shion: Pronto, Kiki? *Sorriso sacana*

Kiki: Sempre. *Sorriso igualmente sacana*

Shion e Kiki: 3...

* * *

><p>.;Pista;.<p>

_'Aiolia ainda segue em primeiríiiiiiiiisimo lugar! Dohko começa a sobressair na disputa! PARECE QUE DOHKO ESTÁ EM SEGUND- HEEEEEIN? MAS O QUE É ISSO! DOHKO É ACERTADO POR ALGO! MAS ESPERE! É UMA PESSOA! É AIOLIA! Este deixa a bola cair e quem pega é... MU DE ÁRIES!_

- YES! VALEU KIKI, MESTRE!

* * *

><p>Torcida de Áries.:<p>

Kiki: CONSEGUIMOS!

Shion: É! Parabéns Kiki!...

Kiki: Obriga-

Shion: ORGULHO DO MESTRE DO MESTREEEEEE!

Kiki: o_o

* * *

><p>Mu: .-. *Continua correndo*<p>

_'E agora a corrida toma outro rumo! Mu em primeiro lugar! Aiolos em segundo! Shaka em terceiro! Afrodite em quarto! Kanon em quinto! NÃO! AIOLIA EM QUINTO!'_

- Kanon... TOMA ESSAAAAAAAAAA! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! XDDDDDD

Kanon: Aiolia desgraçado... ¬¬

_'Kanon em sexto! Dohko em sétimo! E depois continua a meeeeesma coisa... .-. Mas então! Aiolos de Sargitário se aproxima de Mu! Este acelera mais! AIOLIA PASSA AFRODI-'_

- ROOOOOOOSAS PIRANHAAAAAS! Ò.ó

Aiolia: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!

Aiolos: °-°

Kanon: XDDDDD

_'Er... Bem! AFRODITE CONTINUA EM QUAAATO LUGAAAAAR!'_

* * *

><p>Torcida de Libra.:<p>

Shiryu: -PQP! O Seiya é muito burro! Ò.ó Por que ele não ataca AGORA? Mas não... Só ataca na hora que não é conveniente ¬¬ (1)

* * *

><p>Torcida de Sargitário.:<p>

Seiya: -HEY! EU OUVI ALGUÉM FALAR ALGO SOBRE AJUDAR O AIOLOS! Mas... Quem foi?

Shiryu:*Libra* ¬¬

Ggs Satoru:*Capricórnio* x.x

Seiya: -Bem, isso não importa! O que importa é ajudá-lo! Enfim... Como é que eu vou ajudar...? o.O

Shiryu:*Libra* ¬¬'''''

Ggs Satoru:*Capricórnio* ¬¬'

Seiya: -AHHH TÁ! Já sei! Meteorooooooos...

* * *

><p><em>' E a corrida continua na mesma! -.- Porém, estamos mais próximos do final! A diferencia é que Aiolia entá em oitavo lugar! Mu em primeiro! Aiolo- MAAAAAAAAAAAS O QUEEE? MU É ATINGIDO POR METEOROS?'<em>

Aiolos: MINHA CHANCEEE!'

Mu: x.x ... MALDITO PÉGASOOOOO! Ò.Ó

_'Aiolos pega a bola! AIOLOS EM PRIMEIRO LUGAAAAAR! Mu se recompõe mas só consegue o terceiro lugar! Aiolos em primeiro! Shaka em segundo! Mu em terceiro! Afrodite em quarto! Kanon em Quinto! Dohko em sexto!'_

* * *

><p>Torcida de Sargitário.:<p>

Saori: ISSO SEIYAAAAAA! *-*

Seiya: ARIGATOU SAORI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *0*

Todos: ¬.¬

Saga: *Entrando* MALDITO PÉGASOOOOO!²

Saori:*Olha para Saga* O que faz aqui?

Saga: Os médicos não deixam eu voltar para a corrida... ¬¬

Saori: Ah tá... *Volta a olhra para a pista*

Saga: SEIYA!

Seiya: Que é?

Saga: *Nervoso* Você ajudou "o da flecha"? Ò.ó

Seiya: Ajudei sim, por que? u.u

Saga: *Elevando o cosmo* Ora "por que?"... ORA "POR QUE?"! Ò.ó** MORRA SEIYA SEU VIADINHO! EEEXPLOSÃÃÃO GALÁÁÁTICA! **Ò.Ó

-BOOOOOOOOOM!-

Seiya: X.X

Saori: SEIYA!

Saga: HIHIHIHHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

Saori: O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SAGA DE GÊMEOS?

Saga: HEY! Quer levar uma também, PROJETO DE DEUSA MAL ACABADA?

Saori: Er... N-não! E-eu n-não quero não... o.o

Saga: Ótimo! *vai embora*

_'Aiolos está em primeirííííísimo lugar! E- Esperem! Parece que Aiolos está retirando algo da armadura! Aquilo é... A FLECHA! A FLECHA DE SAGITÁRIO! Mas o que ele irá fazer com ela?'_

-HEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEH! TOMA, PERDEDORES! *Lança a flecha para trás*

_'Mas o que é isso? AIOLOS TENTA ACERTAR SEUS COMPANHEIROS! MAS PRA QUÊ? Vejamos! Shaka desvia! Mu se tele-tranporta! E vai para o segundo lugar!'_

Shaka: HEY! ISSO NÃO VALE! Ò.ó

Mu: XP

_'A flecha chega no Afrodite! AFRODITE! AFRODIIIIIIITEEEEEE! OoO PRESTA ATENÇÃO DITEEEEEE! A FLECHAAAA! FLECHA FLECHA FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHAAAAA!'_

Todos: DITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OoO

Aiolos: XDDDDD

Afrodite: Hã? *Olha para a flecha* QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? *Desvia, mas a flecha consegue tirar uns fios do cabelo de pisciano* ORA SEU... SEU ESTÚPIDO! SE ESSA FLECHA ACERTA MEU ROSTO DIVINO, VOCÊ IRIA PARA O SUBMUNDO PELA _TERCEIRA_ VEZ, MALDITO! *Percebe o mínimo detalhe do cabelo* Ah não... Meu cabelo não...

Kanon: Mas Dite, é só uns fi-

Afrodite: ROOOOOOOOOSAAAAAAA SANGREEEEEEEENTAAAA! Ò.Ó

_'E o contra ataqueeeeee! A rosa branca de Afrodite vai em direção aos três primeiros colocados! Shaka desvia! Mu se tele-transporta (tudo de novo -.-) e Aiolos... AIOLOS VAI AO CHÃO! FOI DESVIAR DA ROSA E... pf...pfff... k..kk... CAIU! k... AUSHUASHUASHUAHSUHASUHA!'_

Todos: 

Aiolos: Mas a bola está comigo, narrador FDP! ¬¬ E _não Mu! VOCÊ __NÃO VAI__ TIRAR A BOLA DE MIM!_ Não! Não! NÃOOOO! *Os cavaleiros se aproximam* NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

_'MAS O QUEEEE! DE NOVOOOO? MAS A VÍTIMA DA VEZ FOI AIOLOS! OS CAVALEIROS PULAM EM CIMA DE SARGITÁRIO! QUE ZONA! MAS AGORA ELES ESTÃO... estão... Se degladiando! Zeus! Eles estão se espancando ali! AI MAMÃE! Aquilo vai ficar roxo... (Se refere ao soco de Aldebaram em Milo) E AQUILO TODO COLORIDO! XDDDDD (Se refere ao espancamento de Aiolos em Shura) Mas eles vão se mat- MAS ESPEREM! _(Eu juro que ainda contrato outro narrador... -.-)_ ALGUEM DE FORA DA CORRIDA PEGOU A BOLA! DE NOVO! (Cavaleiros:*Exceto um* NÃO! NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOO!) E caminha... caminha...'_

* * *

><p>Torcida de Peixes.:<p>

Myu: Não consigo paralisá-lo!

Todos: O.O nããããoooo...!

* * *

><p>Torcida de Virgem.:<p>

Shun: Não consigo mandá-lo para longe!

Todos: O.O nããããoooo...!²

* * *

><p><em>'E ele continua... e... e... (Ikki: MEEEEEEERDA! NÃO CONSIGO ACERTÁ-LO!) CRUUUUUUUUUUUUZA A LINHA DE CHEGA...da... o.o)<em>

...:E então? Acabou? Ganhamos?

Todos: NÃÃÃÃOOOO! ò.Ó NÃÃO É JUSTO! T.T

Narrador: É... Ganharam sim!

* * *

><p>Torcida de Áries.:<p>

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!

Kiki: VALEEEEUUU!

* * *

><p>.;Pista;.<p>

Mu: Obrigado... Mestre. XDDDDD

Shion: De nada! GANHAMOOOOOOOOOS! \o/

Mu e Kiki: ORGULHO DO DISCÍPULOOOOOO!

Shion: Er... *Meio sem graça* Obrigado, vocês dois... ^^"''

Mu e Kiki: De nada... _'É bom, né? uhauhauhauhauha'_

Enquanto Shion pulava, 12 cavaleiros o fuzilavam com o olhar...

E, de novo, os cavaleiros que se matavam na pista conseguiram nada...

Bela maneira de se começar o dia...²

_E sim, Kiki, é pra largar essas pedras ou então mando você pro mundo dos mortos "a lá" Máscara da Morte ¬¬_

-Autora chata... ¬¬

* * *

><p>(1) Fato de outra fic ^^<p>

* * *

><p>E então minna? Como vão?<p>

Ggs-san: Era melhor EU falar a 1° frase... ¬¬

Ggs Satoru: ¬¬ Mas então, muito obrigada aos que leram, aos que mandaram reviews e aos silenciosos! ^^ Então, vamos começar...

_**:**_ Hey! Eu não quero causar a morte de ninguém... xD Tipo, confesso que eu mesma ri nessa parte^^' Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**_Okamoto Sami:_** Aii! Sério? Nossa! Obrigada! *-* Bem, espero que, assim como a introdução, você goste deste capítulo! ^^

**_Patty:_** Você pediu para continuar... Eu continuei! o/ Espero que goste!

Só isso, minna! Espero que gostem deste cap!

Abraços!

**_Ggs Satoru - 19/04/2011_**

E você, já sentiu o Cosmo?

Ggs Satoru: Pára, Ggs-san... -.-


End file.
